Obsesi Pertama
by Saniwa
Summary: Jika kita kenang kembali dengan seksama, semuanya berawal dari pertandingan pertama kita di lapangan tennis Haruno. [If we remember it again carefully, it was all started from our match at Haruno University Court]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT  
**  
Judul:** Obsesi Pertama (First Obsession)  
**  
Rating:** G  
**  
Karakter:** TezukaRyoma  
**  
Sinopsis:** Jika kita kenang kembali dengan seksama, semuanya berawal dari pertandingan pertama kita di lapangan tennis Haruno. If we remember it again carefully, it was all started from our match at Haruno University Court  
**  
Chapter:** 1-? Bagian pertama di Serial Pertama (First in the First Arc) diikuti oleh Keputusan Pertama

* * *

Manusia itu sungguh aneh. Terkadang kita terlalu memikirkan hal-hal kecil yang tidak perlu. Tetapi terkadang hal-hal kecil tersebut bisa menjadi sesuatu yang amat mengganggu bagi seseorang. Contohnya Echizen Ryoma. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa banyak hal yang tidak dia perdulikan sebelumnya sekarang muncul ke permukaan lebih cepat dari gelembung-gelembung udara di dalam air dan menyita perhatiannya lebih kuat dari kekalahan yang ia terima dari ayahnya.

_Sejak kapankah semua ini berawal_, Ryoma terus memikirkan hal tersebut, _bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?_

Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya lurus dan tegap, dia akan menangkap sosok yang penuh dengan kekuatan dan kharisma. _Tezuka Kunimitsu_. Ryoma menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya secara tidak sadar. Hal ini selalu terjadi di luar kekuatannya. Tidak masalah ke mana pun dia arahkan perhatiannya dan pikirannya, semua itu akan tersetir kembali ke arah sang kapten. Seakan-akan anak lelaki yang lebih tua menggunakan _Tezuka _Zone-nya untuk menghisap apapun yang ada di dirinya. Ryoma telah mencoba untuk lepas dari kekuatan misterius tersebut yang merupakan pusat dari jagat raya, tetapi semakin keras ia mencoba, maka semakin dalam ia tertarik ke dalamnya.

Seperti sekarang ini, suara-suara yang lain pun hilang seketika, seakan tertelan oleh perintah sang kapten. Anak-anak yang lain pun tidak masuk dalam bingkai penglihatannya seakan hanya ada Tezuka dan mereka berada di dunia lain.

Tiba-tiba cokelat gelap bertemu keemasaan.

Dan Ryoma pun dipaksa untuk memutuskan pengamatannya akan sang kapten, ia hanya berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar kalau ia telah mengamati Tezuka lebih lama dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Bahkan tidak jarang ia mencuri pandang hanya untuk disilaukan oleh kemilau rambut yang berwarna kecoklatan tersebut ketika tertempa sinar matahari.

_Kenapa?_ Kenapa ia harus terima 'undangan' dari kaptennya untuk bertanding hari itu. Seharusnya ia korbankan saja harga dirinya dengan menolak tawaran Tezuka-_buchou_. Walaupun nanti sang kapten bakal menilainya salah dan buruk, itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada apa yang dialaminya sekarang. Dia yakin segalanya akan jauh lebih mudah... untuknya.

Ia berdecak, kesal pada dirinya sendiri, _bodoh, sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat._

* * *

"Echizen, kamu baik-baik saja kah?" sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya dan buru-buru ia menyembunyikan barang yang habis ia pandangi selama bermenit-menit, sebuah bola tennis. Bola tennis itu 'diberi' Tezuka saat sang Kapten menantangnya untuk bertanding. Dan hingga sekarang pun, ia masih menyimpannya dan bahkan membawanya ke mana-mana. Ryoma tidak tahu mengapa.

"Un," jawabnya, tetap tidak menoleh pada Momoshiro, "_Senpai_... Hari ini aku tidak ikut ke restaurant hamburger."

"Heh? Kenapa, _Ochibi_?" Eiji langsung keheranan setelah mendengar pernyataan Ryoma.

"Sedang tak enak badan," jawabnya pendek sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya, merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukkan seragamnya ke dalam tas. Dengan cepatnya, ia sudah berada di pintu dan melangkah keluar. Tanpa melihat-lihat ke belakang lagi, ia meninggalkan ruangan ganti.

"Menurutmu apa _Ochibi_ baik-baik saja?" Alis Eiji mengkerut, sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi.

"Sungguh... bocah itu," keluh Momo sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

Jika saja Ryoma tidak terlalu 'sibuk' dengan pikirannya dan menjadi dirinya yang biasa, maka dengan indranya yang tajam dia akan tahu kalau sepasang mata kecokelatan di balik kacamata yang tipis mangamatinya dengan intensitas yang hanya muncul ketika pemiliknya menghadapi lawan yang amat kuat.

_Echizen._

…bersambung

* * *

Author's note: Yay, my first Indonesian Prince of Tennis fanfiction. I'm so happy that FF dot net decided to add my native language as well. Er, yeah, sorry if I made any mistake since I'm not using Indonesian as frequent as it used to be and some words are already forgotten. And I decided to use some Japanese words cause I have no idea what they will be in Indonesian. Comments, questions, and review are much welcome. Original script and all are on my writing journal. Thanks,  
MaY 


End file.
